Enzymes are proteins or glycoproteins present in all living cells, which control cellular metabolic and catabolic processes. Enzymes are biological catalysts capable of assisting chemical reactions without being incorporated in the end product. Enzymes often have a limited stability (lifetime) and activity can decrease over time.
Enzymes are specific in their action and usually break down or synthesise one particular compound or family of compounds. In some cases, enzyme action is limited to specific chemical bonds in a compound with which they react. Enzymes can act at atmospheric pressure and in mild conditions in respect to temperatures and acidity (pH). Many enzymes function optimally at temperatures of between 20-70.degree. C. and at pH values around neutral (pH 7).
Industrial enzymes are prepared from biological sources and can be modified in order to produce the enzyme required for a particular task. There is a wide range of applications for enzymes having potential industrial uses.
One major use is in the assistance of the digestion process in animals. The enzymes associated with digestion are mostly hydrolytic as they break down large molecules into smaller molecules. These smaller molecules can then be absorbed by the animal's gut and used for cellular maintenance and growth.
A hydrolytic enzyme attaches itself to its substrate to form an enzyme-substrate complex. The substrate is broken into smaller molecules but the enzyme is not changed and can act again with new a substrate molecule.
Examples of other industrial applications of enzymes include biological detergents, textiles for such purposes as finishing of garments and desizing to assist in the weaving process, pulp and paper manufacture, food production including cheese and yogurt, and brewing.
The present inventors have made the surprising discovery that the activity of enzymes in industrial processes can be enhanced by treatment with microwave irradiation.